


Don't Turn Your Back On Me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya was ignoring him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags will be added later.

Kanaya was ignoring him again. She was with Rose, always with Rose. Karkat watched as Rose giggled and kissed her matesprit. He watched as they began making out passionately, right in the middle of the meteor where everyone could see. He watched until his eyes burned with some emotion he couldn’t place. He would _not_ cry. He wouldn’t.

A hand tapped his shoulder and he spun around. “What!?” he said through clenched teeth.

“Woah, man, no need to get so hostile.” Dave backed up slowly with his hands up. “Just thought I should distract you from the ladysnogging before you started assaulting them with your eyeballs.”

Karkat’s frown turned deeper. “I don’t care if they snog. Who said I care if they snog?”

Dave snickered. “You’re really bad at lying, Karkat. If I wasn’t convinced before, I am now. You know what you want.”

“Oh yeah? And what is that, Dave?”

Dave leaned in, like he was about to whisper a secret. Karkat sucked in a deep breath.

“Them to stop snogging,” said Dave. Karkat pulled his head back.

“Well, of course I do!” he said angrily.

“Oh?” Dave said.

“They’re always in the middle of the meteor, making out and feeling each other up right in front of everyone! Like, get a room! Geez! It’s not that hard! Here let me demonstrate.” Karkat lifted up both his hands, engulfed in the sleeves of his sweater like sock puppets.

He raised one puppet and began opening and closing its mouth. “Kanaya, I do love making out with you in front of all our friends, but perhaps we should do it somewhere a bit more private? We don’t want poor Karkat to lose his lunch.”

“Why yes, Rose, that sounds like a marvelous idea! Let us make way to my room ASAP!”

Karkat lowered his hands and turned back to Dave. “There! See? An easy fucking solution!”

Dave’s mouth was a thin line. “Uh, Karkat.”

“What!?” Karkat practically yelled.

Dave pointed behind him. Karkat turned slowly. There stood the meteor’s new power couple, with entertained smirks on their faces. Kanaya’s eyebrow was quirked at Karkat, and Rose had an expression of amused intrigue on her face. “I had no idea our gestures of affection bothered you so much, Karkat,” said Rose.

“Yeah, well, that’s because they’re more like gestures of extreme and gross makeout sessions,” Karkat replied. “That’s shit I do NOT want to see.”

“Ah, yes,” said Kanaya, “let us take this to my room, Rose. After all, we would not want poor Karkat to lose his lunch.”

The two girls laughed and headed off to the transportalizer that would take them to Kanaya’s room. Karkat balled his hands into fists and began walking in the same direction. “Woah, Karkat,” Dave said, “I don’t think they’re looking for a threesome.”

“I don’t want a threesome, Strider. I want to go to my room so I can _fume_ in peace.”

And with that he stomped off, stepped onto his transportalizer, and flopped onto the bed that Dave had insisted on him trying.

It wasn’t fair. Kanaya was his moirail. She should be spending just as much time with him as Rose. Instead she was off with her all the time, kissing her with her perfect lips, looking at her with her perfect eyes…

Karkat reached around his large stomach for his pants. He could feel his bulge already pressing against them. This was wrong, he knew it was wrong since the moment he started this. If moirails wanted to pail, which they weren’t supposed to in the first place, they should tell each other about it first so they can work it out. Find someone else to ease off the sexual tension. _But ha_ , thought Karkat as he unzipped his pants and took out his bulge, _it’s not like she talks to me anyways_.

He couldn’t see his bulge over his stomach, but he could feel it, already slightly wet and squirming in his hand. He stroked up and down, feeling it pulse with his heartbeat. Kanaya. Beautiful Kanaya, with her prominent nose and wide hips. Her hand would be more slender around him, more gentle. Her fingers would be thinner, more delicate yet somehow stronger.

Karkat pumped faster as he imagined it, imagined her mouth now, sharp teeth and green lips around his bulge. She would suck and lick him, keeping her teeth out of his way as she tasted his fluid on her tongue. Karkat bit back a moan as he imagined her taking him deep into her throat. Her mouth would leak his juices down her face and when she was done, she would lick it all off.

It was that image that made him finally cum, the image of his dear moirail licking his spunk from her lips. He cried out as the image burned into his mind as he pumped himself hard throughout his orgasm. When he was done he got up and cleaned himself off. He took off his clothes and climbed into his recuperacoon before sleeping, dreaming of green lips and sharp fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I missed you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pale Karnaya smut

The next day, Kanaya pulled Karkat aside.  “Karkat, we need to talk,” she said.

 

“What about?”  Karkat was anxious.  What if this was the end of their moirallegiance?

 

“Let’s go to my room so we can discuss in private.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They walked in awkward silence through the halls of the meteor.  Karkat glanced up at Kanaya occasionally.  After a few minutes he noticed she was glancing back at him in the same fashion.   _ Cute _ .  Karkat mentally smacked himself for that thought.  He was already in deep enough water as it was, no need to plunge his head right in.

 

Kanaya held the door for Karkat when they reached her room.  “Thanks,” he muttered.  The corners of Kanaya’s mouth quirked up in a quick smile.  Her room was small but neat.  There was a mannequin in the corner wearing an unfinished dress and a tall mirror against the wall.  She did not have a bed like Karkat did; it seemed Dave only cared about pestering Karkat by insisting he try it.  There was, however, a small, fluffy rug on which Kanaya sat.  After some hesitation, Karkat followed her.

 

They sat in silence for two seconds.  Then Kanaya spoke up.  “Karkat, that outburst yesterday was, well, you have something on your mind don’t you?”

 

Karkat’s brows furrowed.  She wanted to play the caring moirail now?  Her frowned at her.  She tilted her head as if to say,  _ go on, let it out _ .

 

“It’s nothing,” he said gruffly, looking away from her.  She quirked an eyebrow in return.

 

“If it was nothing, you wouldn’t have bothered mentioning it in the first place.  Talk to me, Karkat.  Tell me what’s wrong.  I know I haven’t been the best moirail lately, but I want to help you.”

 

“Oh, so now she admits it.”  Karkat turned to face her, his expression sharp.  “You knew all along that you were ignoring me and you did nothing about it!”

 

“Actually, I just realised it yesterday.”  She looked down at her hands.  “I’m sorry I didn’t realise sooner.  I guess I got caught up in, well, Rose and I… I forgot about you, Karkat.  I’m sorry.”

 

“Yeah.  You should be.  I can’t believe you just…”  Oh no.  He was not starting to cry.  He wasn’t.

 

“Karkat.”  Her voice was hoarse.

 

“What?”  Karkat was  _ not _ sniffling.  Kanaya took his hands in her own.

 

“I miss you,” she said.

 

Karkat sucked in a deep breath.  “I miss you too.”

 

Dammit, he was full on crying now.  He let out a sob and Kanaya pulled him into a tight hug.  She pet his hair and softly muttered to him as he cried into her shoulder, clutching her tightly.

 

This went on for a while, until Kanaya’s gentle pets and soothing words calmed him down.  He soaked up the physical affection for a few moments longer, before pulling away.  There was something else he needed to discuss.

 

“Kanaya, um, there’s something I need to talk about.”

 

“Yes?”

 

He took a deep breath.  “Lately I’ve been having… feelings for you that aren’t pale.”  He could feel his face heat up as he said this.  “They’re not red either though!  They’re just, uh…”  Kanaya quirked her head.  Karkat’s face got hotter.  “They’re sexual.  Sexual thoughts.  And I know it’s wrong as fuck to feel like this, but I just…”

 

She smiled at him.  “Karkat, it’s perfectly natural.”  

 

“What?”

 

“It’s not always the way it is in your romcoms.  When I was with Vriska, we still had those feelings for each other.  And sometimes we acted upon them.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yes.  I believe it is healthier to consensually act upon your feelings than to keep them inside.”

 

The room was quiet for a bit as Karkat pondered what she’d said.

 

“Kanaya?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you feel that way about me?”

 

The room was quiet once more.  After a moment, Kanaya spoke up.  “No,” she said.

 

“Oh.”

 

“That does not mean I am unwilling to, ah, help you with this however.  You are my moirail, and if it helps for you to get out your feelings, I will help you do it.”

 

Karkat’s ears perked up.  “You will?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Sure.”

 

They sat in awkward silence for a second.  “So,” began Karkat, “how do we start?”

 

“You’ve never done this before, have you?

 

“No.”

 

“Then let’s start like this.”  Kanaya pulled Karkat closer to her, so that their knees were touching.  She let go of one of his hands to cup his cheek and gently kiss him.  They’d done this before, chaste, platonic kisses had always been Karkat’s favorite.  But then the kiss got deeper; Kanaya pressed her lips against Karkat’s firmly, then her tongue.  Her hands moved to rub Karkat’s sides beneath his sweater as he opened his mouth to her, sighing out as he felt her tongue slip past his lips and her fingers brush his sensitive grub scars.

 

She slid one of her hands down to Karkat’s pants as she explored his mouth.  Karkat gasped when she finally fumbled his zipper open and pushed his underwear down, allowing his bulge to burst free and wrap itself around her hand.  Kanaya parted her mouth from his as she began stroking it, up and down.  Her hand was firm and steady as his bulge twisted within its grasp.  She moved from base to tip, turning her hand and squeezing gently at the base.  Karkat buried his head in her neck. 

 

“Kanaya,” Karkat grumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“S’not enough.”

 

“Would you like me to touch your nook as well?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Okay then.”  She moved her hands from his side and from his bulge to pull down his pants.  His underwear was wet with fluid.  She returned to stroking his bulge with one hand while the other reached down to trace the rim of his nook.  Karkat let out a noise at that and buried his face further against her.  “Is this okay?” asked Kanaya as she positioned her finger against his nook.

 

“Yes,” Karkat replied in an embarrassingly shrill voice.  So Kanaya continued, slowly pressing her finger into him.  Karkat clicked and groaned all the while.  He hadn’t known nooks were this sensitive all around, though he’d heard about it. It felt amazing, to have that area filled with such sensation.  

 

When Kanaya’s finger had sunk all the way in, she pressed it against the side of his nook and stroked upwards.  Karkat pulled his head away from Kanaya’s neck and moaned.  It felt so good, to have her inside him and around him.  “More,” he begged.

 

Kanaya complied, stroking him again just like that, continuously and in time with the pumps on his bulge.  Karkat keened as he rocked into her hands.  Kanaya gently kissed him on the temple as she continued to pump and stroke him.  “Would you like me to use a second finger?” she asked.

 

“Yes, please.”  

 

She slowly moved her finger out so she could insert another.  Her second finger pressed against the edge of his nook.  “Please,” he rasped.  She carefully slid it in.  Karkat gasped at the sensation of having two fingers inside him.  He felt full.  And then she crooked her fingers inside of him and he let out a shout.

 

“F-fuck!”  He almost came.

 

“You liked that?” Kanaya asked sweetly, still stroking his bulge.

 

“More,” breathed Karkat.  Kanaya gave one more stroke inside of him, and then she crooked her fingers again.  Karkat practically collapsed onto her.  Kanaya began to pump faster on his bulge as she nuzzled her face into his hair.  She continued to stroke and curl her fingers inside of his nook, in time with the pumping on his bulge, faster and faster until Karkat’s vision went white and he came with a shout.  

 

Kanaya stroked him through his orgasm, murmuring gentle encouragements into his hair.  When Karkat was done he pulled away, flushed and embarrassed.  “Sorry,” he muttered.

 

“Don’t apologize.”  She stood up.  “Let me find a towel.”  Karkat sat in silence as he waited.  She soon came back with clean hands and a towel as promised.  “Do you want me to grab some clean clothes from your room as well?” she asked as he cleaned himself off.

 

“No, my clothes aren’t that dirty.”  He got up and handed the towel back.  “... Thank you,” he said.

 

“It is no trouble.”  Kanaya smiled and kissed his forehead.  “Anytime you want to talk, just send me a message on Pesterchum, okay?”

 

Karkat nodded.  “Okay.”

 

“Take care, now.”

  
“I will.”  And with that, he left, shutting the door behind him.


	3. An Explanation

Okay, so I know Karnaya is lesbian erasure. Because, y'know, Kanaya is a lesbian. The thing is, this was actually written by a Kanaya fictive in my system. So she kinda erased herself? Which is okay I guess. She hopes she gave off the impression that she isn't sexually or romantically interested in Karkat in this fic.

Also, if this fic seems too short, that's because there was originally gonna be another chapter. Oh well.

Anyways, Im out!


End file.
